1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal for inputting data to be transmitted to a server. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method that can control transmission of input data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The data input terminal has attracted attention as a thin client to solve problems that companies have faced with widespread use of personal computers (PCs), such as protection of important data stored in PCs used by individual employees and maintenance costs for a lot of PCs. The thin client system is a computer system with that business is conducted, instead of using PCs, by accessing a server or a PC (hereinafter, collectively referred to as server) managed in a center from a remote terminal through a communication network. The terminal displays a screen image on the basis of data received from the server, and transmits data input by a user to the server. Because the terminal stores little or no data, data protection of the terminal is easy. Moreover, the terminal performs limited functions. Accordingly, a maintenance cost of the terminal is much lower than that of PC. Generally, the data input by the user is immediately transmitted to the server. Accordingly, the communication network in a bad condition makes the synchronization of the displayed screen image with the input operations difficult, and causes inconvenience. To solve the problem, some techniques have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-34687). According to the technique discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-34687, when a terminal detects a disconnection of a communication, subsequent data of user input is stored in the terminal. After the connection is resumed, the stored data of user input is transmitted from the terminal to the server. However, the technique discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-34687 cannot deal with a case that the communication network is in a bad condition and the communication is delayed.